Rain of Glass Petals
by Zaxel
Summary: Byakuya is everything to Renji. All he ever wanted was to know if he made his captain happy. [[Oneshot Yaoi: Renji x Byakuya CHARACTER DEATH]]
1. Rain of Glass Petals

**Title:** Rain of Glass Petals

**By:** Zaxel

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy/Angst

**Pairing:** Renji x Byakuya

**Rating:** M for mmmm… I'm not sure.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Character Death, Lemon, Emoness, Angst... blah, blah… OH! And a little pinch of Fluff moments. You know… to make it taste good. XD

**Spoilers:** None (not centered around any particular arc)

**Word** **Count**: 4,505 (that's a new record for me…)

**Summary:** _Byakuya was everything to Renji. All he ever wanted was to know if he made his captain happy. (One-shot) (Yaoi: Renji x Byakuya) (CHARACTER DEATH)_

**Disclaimer:** If Bleach belonged to me… things like this would happen to the poor characters….

**A/N:** yep. Bleach newb. Right here. Uh-huh. Don't know anything about it. I got some facts wrong? Tell me. Oh, I had this story sitting on my desktop forever and didn't decide to upload it until I read Tara Kitaide's tragedy fics. They were angsty good.

* * *

Renji stepped into his captain's office quietly, as if not wanting to disturb his higher up, though it was already quite rude of him to just walk in unannounced. Renji slowly closed the door behind him, hoping his taichou was not in a bad mood. Not that it mattered; his captain will forever be in a foul mood. Byakuya was just like that. But he had his days when he was more foul than normal. Renji only hoped today wasn't one of those days.

"Abarai-fukutaichou," Byakuya's dark eyes never left the papers on his desk as he acknowledged said vice-captain.

Renji did not reply as he pressed his body against the closed door. He came here for a reason. Now that he was actually in his captain's office, why is it that he suddenly forgot what he was there for? Due to his captain's sharp raitsu, the atmosphere in the room was slightly tense and uncomfortable that it threw his thoughts off. Was his taichou mad?

"Captain…. Somethin' the matter?" Renji hesitated to ask. Though he and Byakuya had been dating for years, Renji was still careful when speaking to his captain. Renji never really knew why. Maybe it was just out of habit.

Byakuya sighed deeply, though never stopping as he worked on his report. "Nothing out of the ordinary, Renji. Why do you ask?"

Renji let out a small sigh of relief. At least they were on first name biases now.

"Just bein' the caring boyfriend is all," he answered with a cheeky grin.

Byakuya didn't reply.

The red haired shinigami sighed before walking over to stand behind his taichou and wrap his arms around him. Renji didn't care if he was interrupting his work or whatever. It bothered him to see his captain—his _lover_—in such a way. He didn't know if hugging him was the best way to go at it, but maybe a simple hug like this would help Byakuya's mood.

The raven haired shinigami's hand slowly stopped moving the pen before he sighed deeply. Closing his eyes, he leaned back into Renji's embrace, enjoying the comforting feeling of being close to his boyfriend.

"_Arigato_," he said softly.

Renji let a small smile tug at his lips. He enjoyed being the one to help break some of his lover's tension. He enjoyed being the one thing that made Byakuya feel better. Moreover, he loved making Byakuya smile. It was rare, as if it'd only happen twice in a lifetime, but when Byakuya would smile, Renji would melt. Simple little things like that was what Renji loved most about his boyfriend.

"You seem frustrated," Renji said as he held him close.

Byakuya replied with a sigh.

"Mind telling me what's bugging you?"

"Nothing. Just tired," Byakuya assured.

"Need help signing anything?" Renji asked sweetly as he let go of his taichou.

Byakuya shook his head as he went back to his work. "That's quite alright. I'll be finished soon."

"Okay then, I'll be in… uh…" Renji couldn't think of where to go to wait for his captain.

"How about you wait for me at home." It was more of a statement rather than a suggestion or question.

Renji frowned a little. "You know how much I hate being at your house when you're not there."

"You never told me exactly why," Byakuya said as he glanced up at Renji once.

"Um… well," the red head started nervously, trying to find a way out of the subject. "I… hate being anywhere without ya!" he finished off with a salesmen grin.

Byakuya looked at him suspiciously before sighing. He knew Renji was a bad liar, but he wasn't going to press him over something so trivial. If it had bothered him so much he would have said so by now.

"Then I suppose you don't mind standing there."

"'Course I don't!" Renji assured with a smile. "I'll stand here all night waiting for you if I have too."

Byakuya couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. It was the softest chortle but nonetheless Byakuya had laughed. Renji felt his heart skip a beat. Not one word in any language could explain the amount of euphoria he felt from this simple notion. He made Byakuya smile _and_ laugh a little. Renji could now die a happy man.

--

Some time had passed as Renji waited for his captain to finish up his work. He was now leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, his red eyes not exactly concentrating on anything in particular.

He could've easily left and waited for him at home. Renji had always hated being there without him though. The servants at Byakuya's noble residence weren't very friendly to a street rat like him. Though it was Renji's idea to move in with him, he never expected such treatment from Byakuya's servants. They were only ever kind or respectful to Renji when the captain was around. Renji never wanted to tell Byakuya about it since they were _his_ servants. He shouldn't have to get rid of them on his behalf. Renji also didn't want to move out either. It was his idea to move in with his captain in the first place, it would make no sense to move back out. Besides, were else could he go? He already bothered Ikkaku more than enough times when he had been locked out by those pesky servants…

Well… none of that mattered, really. It was all worth it. Renji had Byakuya Kuchiki, Taichou of 6th division, and one of the best Soul Reapers. He couldn't be happier. He was in love with Byakuya and Byakuya was in love with him. He was the luckiest shinigami in all of Soul Society.

"What are you thinking?" Byakuya suddenly asked, causing the vice-captain to jump a little in surprise.

"Oh, uh, nothin' really," he replied, chuckling a little in nervousness. "Why you ask?"

"You were grinning," Byakuya answered as he started stacking his papers. "Thinking about something perverted?"

Renji almost blushed. "No… I was…" he looked away as he scratched his head in embarrassment. "I was just thinking about your smile. Whenever I feel a little down or have a lot on my mind, I just think about you and those little once-in-a-lifetime smiles of yours."

Renji looked back at his taichou when he didn't respond and his face colored a little when he saw Byakuya already looking at him.

"What were you thinking about before?" Renji noticed Byakuya's way of showing concern was by asking questions.

Renji shook his head. "Nothin' important."

"Nothing important?" Byakuya echoed, raising a thin eyebrow in suspicion.

"Really, Byakuya. I'm alright," Renji reassured with a soft smile and a hand gesture.

Byakuya sighed, dropping the subject for now and stacking the last pile of papers neatly. "Finally done for tonight. Now we can head home."

"Finally!" Renji sighed as he moved from the wall he was leaning against and stretched. "I thought you really were gonna take all night."

Byakuya stood from his seat and made his way over to Renji, "What do you feel like having for dinner?"

"You."

Byakuya's face instantly flushed and Renji couldn't help but laugh. That was too cute.

"I'm glad you found that amusing," Byakuya scowled at his laughing boyfriend, walking past him and leaving the room.

Renji started apologizing, still laughing, as he followed behind Byakuya, closing the office door behind.

--

The two went home and had a lively meal. It was odd; never did they have dinner together and have a conversation. They spoke of all sorts of things, basically anything that came to mind. Byakuya gave short, one sentenced answers while Renji told a whole story. Of course the red head did most of the talking. It was weird, finding out things about your lover when you thought you already knew everything about them. They were years into their relationship yet the conversation they had at dinner said otherwise. It was like Renji was dating Byakuya for the first time. It felt nice to know more about his boyfriend. It was just odd to have Byakuya asking all the questions.

After dinner they bathed in one of the Kuchiki's private baths. It was nice to just relax together in the warm water. But… Byakuya was odd and awkward. It was odd only because the 6th division captain was never close to Renji when they bathed, and awkward because he never helped Renji bathe. It was weird yet very comforting. Renji couldn't help but smile broadly when he returned the favor and Byakuya's face flushed again.

Afterwards, they were finally readying for bed. Byakuya had left to attend to… to…..some……..thing….? He never said what it was, he just up and left. Renji was sitting on the large oversized bed and combing his red hair with his favorite comb. It was only his favorite because it was a gift from Byakuya though the captain always said otherwise. Whenever his taichou would get him something he would say things like "because you asked for one last time," or "I thought you might've needed one," but Renji knew better. The thought made Renji smile.

"Smiling again, for no reason I see."

Renji looked up to see Byakuya already in the room. He was turning out the candles.

"If you say that thinking about you is not a reason then yes, I'm smiling for no reason," Renji said as he placed his comb on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Don't you have other things to think about?" Byakuya asked as he sat on the other side.

"Like?"

"Other things."

"So I'm not allowed to think about the only man in my life?" Renji teased, earning a glare from his taichou and Renji's grin grew.

"Go to sleep."

"Aw, no fun, Kuya?" Renji pouted as he crawled over to Byakuya. He wrapped his arms around the older shinigami and held him close. He heard the older man sigh contently, relaxing into the embrace.

"Do you like it when I hug you?" Renji asked suddenly.

"Do I really need to answer that?"

"Well…..yeah…" Renji admitted, his tone of voice much softer. "You know that I'm not all that bright. I'm not the type that can read in between the lines. I need you tell me what you like and what you don't like, what you want most and what you don't," Renji paused briefly to tighten his grip softly around the older man. "I need you to tell me what makes you happy."

Byakuya removed Renji's arms and turned around to face the younger shinigami.

"Anything you do for me makes me happy, Renji. You should know that."

Renji red eyes dropped from Byakuya's dark grey ones. "Yeah…. I should. But…"

"I never acknowledge it," he finished.

Renji looked up with slightly wide eyes to see Byakuya looking away. His expression was almost… anxious.

"_That's why he always hesitated,_" Byakuya thought as he kept his eyes locked on the bed sheets. He realized how much of a down-to-earth person Renji was. Simple little gestures like holding hands or a kiss on the cheek or a hug or…a _smile_… simple, easy, little gestures was all that Renji ever wanted from him. It was ridiculous really. The fukutaichou had mentioned it countless times and Byakuya never acknowledged it. Renji was hurting, and not once did he _ever_ complain.

"Byakuya?" Renji called slowly.

Said man sighed. "_Gomen_. My behavior is inexcusable. It was because of my actions that you began to doubt me."

"No, Byakuya I didn't say all that," Renji said as he smiled sympathetically to lighten up the mood. "All I want from you is to tell me what you want. Knowing what makes you happy makes me happy too."

"This is not a one sided relationship, Renji," Byakuya started as he looked back to his lovers eyes. "It's not all about me. It's about me _and_ you. You always put me before yourself and I realized I can't let you do that anymore. I've realized that I haven't loved you enough."

"Byakuya… that's not--"

Warm lips pressed against Renji's, stopping him from speaking further. His eyes widened only in surprise before slipping shut as the kiss lingered. Renji felt Byakuya's body push against his own before he let himself lie against the soft sheets of the bed. He groaned softly when Byakuya straddled him and at the same time opened his mouth to his taichou's tongue.

Renji's arms encircled the older man's form and brought him close as they kissed. A soft sound of pleasure came from his captain when their tongues twined together, massaging each other hungrily. He released tiny moans as Byakuya's hands roamed his body.

"Wait," Renji breathed as he gently pushed Byakuya away.

"_Nani_?"

"Why are you doing this? Usually, it's the other way around… not that I mind of course. But you know… it's weird when I'm not…"

Byakuya smirked while leaning close to lick Renji's lips tenderly, shutting up the red head, before working his tongue to Renji's neck and behind his ear, then nibbling on the lobe softly.

"Byakuya…" He gasped.

"I want to make you feel good, Renji," the raven haired male whispered sensually into the shinigami's ear before licking his sensitive spot once more.

"Then by all means…" the redhead definitely wasn't going to protest.

That's all Byakuya needed to hear before pulling back and ridding Renji and himself of their clothes, discarding them carelessly into the darkness of the room before Byakuya pushed Renji back on the bed once again and began his assault on younger man's neck once more. The redhead groaned, throwing his head back slightly to expose more of his skin to the older man. Byakuya kissed and licked Renji's neck before he nipped the shinigami's collar bone possessively and sucked on the soft skin. Renji shivered when he felt one of Byakuya's hands running over his chest in a teasing manner, tracing the tattoos and obtaining more soft moans, before tweaking a hardened nipple.

Renji gasped as his back arched slightly off the bed, his hands fisting some of the bed sheets.

"Do you like that?" Byakuya asked as he pinched the hardened nipple again, earning a moan in response. Renji nodded fervently before gasping his lovers name when the shinigami flicked his tongue over the sensitive flesh.

Renji tried hard not to thrash too much with Byakuya's lips working on teasing his chest while his hands roamed places on his body Renji never knew were so responsive to Byakuya's touches.

A breathy exclamation came from Renji as slender fingers idly roamed over his stiffening erection. He felt Byakuya smirk against his skin and his hand grasping his cock, giving it a soft squeeze. He stifled a moan as Byakuya rubbed his thumb on the tip.

"Tell me what you want, Renji," Byakuya murmured as he shifted to kneel in between Renji's legs and grasped his cock once again. He leaned down and kissed the head of Renji's arousal, receiving another strangled moan.

"Tell me exactly what you want," he said before flicking his tongue over the head.

Renji gasped at the sensation. "I…I…"

"'You' what?" Byakuya smirked as he cupped Renji's balls and massaged them lightly.

"Nngh! …more…" Renji struggled to say around a moan. "I… want more."

Renji cried as Byakuya finally took him all the way in without hesitation. One hand threaded through Byakuya's midnight mane while the other clutched onto the bed sheets as the captain worked his skilled lips over the redheads erection. He scraped his teeth over Renji's shaft carefully, eliciting sensual sounds from the shinigami.

Byakuya pulled back only for a second to retrieve a bottle of lubricant on the nightstand then squeezing some in his hands and rubbing his fingers together to warm it. When Byakuya bent over him again he had to bite back a moan as his captain's deep throating was accompanied by a finger sliding slowly into him.

"Mmm," Byakuya hummed. The sensation left Renji arching off the bed as the second finger went in, and then both began gently sliding in and out.

"Byakuya…. Ahh! I'm…. gonna come if ya don't stop," Renji panted.

Not listening to the shinigami's warning, Byakuya pulled back and stopped just at the head, tongue swirling at the all-too sensitive patch of flesh before dipping again and taking Renji all the way in again, letting the tip of his cock brush against the back of his throat.

"Aah!" Renji cried, throwing his head back and shuddering violently as he shot his seed into Byakuya's hot mouth, which the captain lapped up hungrily. His hips twitched and jerked, of their own accord as he rode out his orgasm.

"You taste good," Byakuya murmured as his lips ghosted over Renji's thighs.

"That was amazin'…" Renji panted, trying to catch his breath.

"I am glad you enjoyed it," he said as he moved up and leaned down for a searing kiss. Renji made a noise of protest as Byakuya sat up to squeeze some more lubricant into his hands and cover his own erection, before taking hold of Renji's hips and sliding himself inside.

Renji let out a cry that was mixed with both pleasure and pain as the older shinigami fully sheathed himself. When Renji nodded, he began thrusting his shaft into him. He started slowly at first, but with Renji's hips thrashing, Byakuya didn't hesitate to quicken the pace.

"Make me cum again, Byakuya…" Renji murmured as his head lolled back.

Byakuya smirked as he shifted, causing Renji to cry out his name when he hit the right spot. Renji's hips moved as best as they could in this position with each thrust into his more than willing body.

"Ahhn… Byakuya…!" he moaned as said shinigami grasped his cock and pumped him hard in time with his thrusts.

The feeling was overwhelming and in no time, Renji climaxed again, moaning his lovers name. His body began to spasm, as his white sticky seed spilled and covered both his and the older shinigami's abdomen. Byakuya pumped into him a few more times before reaching his own orgasm, coming inside Renji hard.

Coming down from his high, Byakuya pulled out his softening cock from inside Renji and rolled over to lie beside him.

"That was…" Renji trailed off, chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath.

"I know…" Byakuya added, panting as well.

"You should be on top more often…" Renji said as he moved to steal kiss from his taichou and snuggling close.

Byakuya chuckled softly as he moved an arm to wrap around his lover.

"Kuya?"

"Hmm?"

"What was bothering you earlier today?" Renji suddenly asked as he snuggled closer to Byakuya's naked form, resting his head comfortably on the other mans strong chest. "Ya know… when I walked into your office your spiritual energy was all sharp, like you had a lot on your mind."

Byakuya didn't reply right away, making Renji believe that he had fallen asleep until he heard him sigh.

"Have you ever gotten… a bad feeling about some things? Like intuition?"

"Like a weird vibe?"

"Something like that… it's as though something is trying to tell me that something bad is going to happen soon. I don't know what or why. I can't seem to put my finger on it."

Renji looked up at Byakuya through the hair that draped over his eyes. "Maybe it's not as serious as you think. Maybe you're trying too hard to figure it out."

Byakuya laid a gentle kiss on Renji's head. "I hope you're right."

---

Hollows… there were so many Hollows, as far as the eye could see swarming the area Sixth Company had been patrolling that evening. Already most of the division's members had been quickly decimated by the Hollows. Both captain and vice-captain were trying their best to defend their division but as time passed, it was apparent to both Byakuya and Renji that this was battle they were quickly losing.

Renji grunted loudly as he was clawed at his side, pieces of his hakama and flesh being torn off. The gruesome sound of flesh being ripped echoed loudly in his ears. Renji let out a cry as he brought down his extended zenpaktou hard on the offending Hollow, killing that one and three others.

He cursed as he fell to his knees. His breathing was shallow yet rapid and his head began to spin. He realized he had lost too much blood. Looking up too quickly reminded him how dizzy he was. Even so, he was barely able to see. The blood from a blow to the head was leaking over his eyes and blinding his vision.

From within a crowd of Hollows he was able to make out his captain fighting vigorously. His taichou was struggling, fighting desperately.

"Damn it…"

Renji was tired; he was frustrated, he was angry. But he had to continue fighting. He had to fight for his captain.

"Get outta my way!" He shouted as he shot to his feet out of sheer will and released Zabimaru once more.

---

Renji didn't know how much longer he had fought. It could've been hours or seconds for all he knew. But his body was unable to take anymore. His legs shook with every step, his vision was blurred severely, one arm was already useless to him and his entire hakama was shredded and heavily drenched with blood.

"_No…"_ he thought to himself. _"I…I gotta go on. I gotta protect… my captain. I have to protect Byakuya."_

A Hollow roared as it jumped at Renji. He moved to dodge it but was too slow. The Hollows claws caught him and pinned him to a broken wall. With a vertical slash he easily rid the Hollow, but that was all his body allowed him.

"_I can't believe this…"_

Renji's legs finally gave in. He leaned his entire frame against the crumbled wall and slid down, leaving a heavy trail of his blood on the surface. He breathed hard; his lungs felt like paper bags as he tried to steady his breathing. His red hair, sticky from blood and dirt, stuck to his to face; the tie had snapped and released the crimson locks well into the battle. His head felt like it was ready to rip in two and the only sound he could hear echoing in his ear was the fierce and rapid drumming of his heart. The pains from fatal wounds were overwhelming and left him feeling numb.

"_This… this aint it… this can't be it! It can't end like this!"_

"RENJI!"

Red eyes went wide as a gasp escaped blood stained lips. Above Renji was his captain, shielding him from an attack. Blood rained onto Renji's face from three claws that stabbed through Byakuya's chest.

The Hollow yanked out its claws and Byakuya slowly fell on top of Renji.

"Byakuya! BYAKUYA!" Renji cried as tears quickly formed in his eyes.

The Hollow roared and Renji looked up to see it ready to strike again until—

"_Getsuga Tensho!_"

The one Hollow and a few others ahead were destroyed by the attack. Ichigo ran over to the two severely injured shinigami and cursed.

"Damn it, Renji! What the hell happened?!"

Renji shook his head in reply, unable to answer.

"Fourth Company is on their way. Just hang on!" Ichigo said lastly as he ran off to destroy the rest of the hollows.

"Byakuya!" Renji called again as he gently turned his captain so that he was now cradling him in his arms. "Byakuya!"

"Baka…" he croaked as he opened his eyes. "I'm still here."

Renji let out a sigh of relief as he held onto his raven haired lover. "Byakuya… why did you do that? Why did you protect me when I'm supposed to be protecting you?"

"I already told you that this isn't a one-sided relationship."

"Damn it! That doesn't matter!" Renji exclaimed, shutting his eyes tight to hold the tears back. He couldn't help it; seeing his lover hurt was more than enough to break him. "You're my Kuchiki-taichou and I'm you're Abarai-fukutaichou. I'm supposed to protect you."

"Renji… for once, let me do something for you," Byakuya said before violently coughing. Blood splattered all over his hands and dripped down his chin.

"Damn it…." Byakuya sighed.

Renji's face filled with both panic and fear as Byakuya threw another hysteric coughing fit.

"Renji…" Byakuya croaked as he stared at his bloodied hands and gloves.

"No! Don't! Please, don't start! You're gonna make it so don't! I don't wanna hear any of it!" Renji pleaded as he clutched on to his taichou.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't… you ain't gonna leave me!" Renji shook his head before pressing his forehead against Byakuya's. The tears finally fell.

"You can't… you can't leave me," he sobbed. "I love ya too much."

Byakuya blinked slowly and smiled softly at his shinigami lover. "I love you just as much… if not more."

Renji tried so hard to smile back through the tears. "Baka…"

Byakuya's smile faded as he blinked. "Renji…" he started slowly. "I…. I can't see you anymore." He put a hand up as if trying to reach for Renji's face. The red head took hold of his cold hands and pressed it against his cheek.

"I'm right here, Kuya. I'm not goin' anywhere."

Byakuya nodded slowly as the small smile adorned his features once again. Renji felt his insides drop and his heart shatter. Byakuya smiled for him even though he was dieing.

"Funny…" Byakuya started, his eyes moving as though he were searching for something though Renji knew that Byakuya's vision was gone. "I remember seeing you for the first time in Rukongai with my soon to be sister. I never thought you'd be a Soul Reaper until I saw you again at the academy. Not even then did I think you'd be my lieutenant. But… when you became Abarai-fukutaichou of 6th company… when I finally got to know Rukia's friend from Rukongai… that's when I knew. There was something there that no one else had. There was just something about you…"

He stopped to cough up more blood into his free hand only this time his gloved hand was thick with it. Renji's grip on Byakuya's other hand tightened.

"From that moment on," he continued, "you had me completely. Though I never showed it or even told you…"

Renji whimpered as he held his captain against his chest. He felt his lovers breathing gradually slow and held the older man as close as he could. He realized, with Byakuya's spiritual energy fading, that his lover was quickly dieing in his arms and there was no hope. Renji felt his world crumbling piece by piece each time Byakuya took a slow, agonizing breath.

"Renji…" he breathed, grey eyes now closed.

"….Yeah?"

"Everything…. you did for me… everything….made me happy…… remember that."

Byakuya's breathing stopped and his body went limp in Renji's arms.

* * *

**End Notes:** OMG! I'm sorry! –Runs from Byakuya fans- I don't see how playing Silent Hill 3 and listening to the OST creates this but… yeah… the title came from track 20. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I didn't know when or how to end it cuz I'm already working on the sequel. I worked _really _hard on this so... Reviews plz! 


	2. Drabble

**A/N:** Ya... the story wasnt as popular as I thought it would be... oh well. Here is a preview/Drabble of the sequel I'm writing anyway.

* * *

_  
_

_Never Forgive Me, Never Forget Me_

Funny… the stories they'd say in the Seiritie…how Taichou Kuchiki Byakuya and Fukutaichou Abarai Renji fought bravely during a surprise attack. Back to back, side by side... captain and assistant-captain, working together to rid the Hollows that had suddenly appeared. They fought fearlessly, strongly, and full of honor. A strong pair they were.

Sadly, due to a severe wound in the chest from an unsuspecting attack, Captain Kuchiki died on the battle field; Lieutenant Abarai would have too, if Ichigo Kurosaki hadn't showed up.

Only half of that story was right.

Renji stared at the small grave marked Kuchiki Byakuya. A hand grasped onto Renji's shoulder from behind. The redhead looked back to see his friend Ichigo. The orange haired boy moved to stand beside him.

"I see you got a new coat," Ichigo pointed out, breaking the graveyard silence. "…and a new title."

"…yeah…" Renji replied grimly.

"Abarai-taichou…" Ichigo said idly, as if testing out Renji's new name.

"Ichigo…" the older male started. His voice was soft with gloom. "I don't deserve this. I shoulda never been captain. I was supposed have died. Not him…."

* * *

**A/N:** Silent Hill 3 OST track 14… Reviews plz! 


End file.
